Draco Malfoy y su mala pata izquierda
by Loka-Park-Felton
Summary: Draco al parecer no cree en las superticiones, veremos lo que le puede ocurrir


los personajes, ya saben de quien son. Me gustaría que fueran míos, pero no se tiene todo en la vida :(.  
  
tampoco es con fines de lucros, ya que si viviera de esto...  
  
se que es un poco estupida la historia, pero algunas cosas estupidas me causan bastante risa.  
  
CUANDO NO TE LEVANTAS CON EL PIE DERECHO ¿NECESARIAMENTE TIENE QUE SER TU DIA DE LO PEOR?  
  
Draco Malfoy se levantaba de su cama, bostezando y con sueño debido a la fiesta que habían tenido al día anterior. Cuando Draco se sentó en la cama, no se dio cuenta que se había levantado con el pie izquierdo .Se paró y como monito animado cayó de bruces en suelo frío: se había enredado con las sabanas.  
  
-entupidas sabanas, ya no las fabrican como antes- dijo el rubio-como tan tonta como para enredarse en mis piernas.  
  
Así comenzó el día del. Se metió en la ducha y antes de abrir la llave, como siempre se echo shampoo en su platinado cabello y se enjabonó su cuerpo. Abrió la llave y se encontró con una sorpresa: ¡no salía agua! El chico tomó su bata y salió con shampoo en la cabeza y todo a su cuarto.  
  
Ahí estaba su lechuza con un mensaje. Esta carta decía:  
  
A todos los alumnos, docentes, paradocentes, auxiliares y demases:  
  
Por complicaciones de fuerza mayor hoy no tendrán agua toda la primera clase de la mañana. Los Slytherins no tendrán en todo el día. Se despide con shampoo mata piojos y anticaspa Albus Dumbledore.  
  
-Viejo entupido, ojala que se le pudra su cabeza-Draco echó a su lechuza muy enojado y decidió ir a lavarse el pelo en el lago. Definitivamente no tenía otra opción.  
  
Cuando Draco llegó al lago se encontró con la sorpresa de que había un cartel que decía:  
  
"Lago no apto para bañarse. Si quiere hacerlo vaya a la costa o su ducha"  
  
Draco no tomó en cuenta el cartel. El shampoo ya estaba empezando a secarse y el jabón también y empezaba a molestar. Se sacó su bata y se metió de un piquero al lago. En cinco minutos no se escucho nada más que el sonido de los pájaros en todo Howgarts. Cuando salió una cabeza platinada, al mismo tiempo salió un tritón enojado persiguiéndolo.  
  
-¡que te crees pedazo de masa con piernas! acaso crees que porque tienes piernas puedes venir a mostrarte desnudo a mi chica. ¡No! ven pedazo de inútil a pelear como tritón!!!- le gritaba la criatura, por mientras que el pobre Draco nadaba y nadaba, peor que Titanic arrancando del Témpano.  
  
-ahh...ahh, maldito tritón, como si me interesará una sirena toda pez ¡ja!- dijo Draco- haber, que hora es. ¡No!, por los santos microchips, ya está terminando el desayuno, ah correr Draco.  
  
Cuando llegó Draco al gran salón se encontró con Zabini, quién le tenia ya un puesto para él.  
  
- hueles a algas  
  
-nueva fragancia Blaise, deberías usarla, es el último grito de la moda- respondió Draco.  
  
-bueno, lo que sea. Acá tienes lo que quedó del desayuno, no hay más.  
  
Blaise de retiró y dejó a Draco solo en la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
- ¡noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! no quedan chocapics, como podré desempeñarme bien este día sin Chocapics!!!¡noooooooooooooooooo!  
  
Todos lo miraban escépticamente al pobre Draco, quien estaba gritando y tomándose el cabello como científico chiflado.  
  
- perdona Draco, pero quedan hojuelas de maíz, podrían reemplazar a Chocapics ¿no crees?- le dijo Albus al desquiciado Draco.  
  
-¿como? ¿Cree que los Chocapics se pueden reemplazar por esas cosas? pues esta equivocado, es más: no tomaré desayuno hoy, me voy.  
  
Dicho esto Draco abandonó el Gran Salón y se fue a su primera clase del día: Adivinaciones.  
  
- Buenos días niños, hoy yo misma les daré una premonición a cada uno, como regalo de este día-empezó la profesora Trelawney-comenzaré con el señor Malfoy, si tiene la molestia por favor dame tu mano-Draco fue donde la profesora y le dio su mano-ohh hijo mío, veo que tu ojo interno está oculto, y... ¿Que veo acá? dios mío, vas a padecer algo, pero tu ojo interno no me deja ver. Creo que será mejor que te des el día libre y que descanses Draco, no siempre esperes que el destino te gané.  
  
Con esto Draco abandonó la sala y se fue a su dormitorio. De repente Draco empezó a sentir una picazón en la espalda y en su nariz. Ya luego la picazón comenzó a expandirse y ya era en todo el cuerpo. Draco parecía monito rascándose por todos lados. Para mal suerte del chico, aparece el trío maravilla. Harry, Hermione y Ron comienzan a caer al piso de la risa, por mientras que el pobre Draco corre a la enfermería.  
  
-OH, por dios. Tienes una peste muy rara. Es demasiado vieja y durará todo el día. Se llama " la peste de la mala pata izquierda". Deberás tomar reposo y quedarte toda la noche en la enfermería, por mientras úntese estas cremas en el cuerpo. Buenos días- así madame Pomfrey se fue a ver otras cosas.  
  
-como que buenos días vieja inútil. Yo con peste ¡ja!, como si me hubiera levantado con el pie izquierdo.  
  
Y así siguió el pobre Draco pasando su peste en la enfermería deseando poder tener una manito (esas que venden) para rascarse la espalda.  
  
FIN  
  
Nota: un reviews, no pido más que eso, se que es tonta, pero me gusto escribirla. 


End file.
